Last Blissful Days
The story between Jing and Blueberry, a fan fiction by Sorapaw. Set in a time after Darkstalker where Jade Mountain had been rebuilt. This is about six months after Darkstalker's uprising. Last Blissful Days Chapter One - Jing The sun wasn't glaring today, just shining down on the light mist of the meadow-filled Mud Kingdom. The kingdom really was beautiful, but most travelers only saw a swamp. Perhaps the perspective was only visible through Jing and the other MudWing's eyes- a light green forest filled with muddy, yet clear creaks, gentle willows and trees filled with many animals, and of course, the stacks of mud used for houses. Wood was used for houses, too, but the traditional huts were still very popular. At least, in the town that Jing was in. The clocktower chimed as parents, dragonets, and friendly looking MudWings hummed along. They all looked quite friendly, happy, in the marsh town. The meadow surrounding it made it quite a beautiful town. Jing sat on her cart, with her two oxen, Field and Meadow. Her kitten, Spice, sat below in her cart. The shop was set up so anyone could come up and view what she was selling. Strange foods from the Sea and Rain Kingdoms made the scent around her cart sizzle with glee. The charming statues smiled at customers and her vibrant silks swayed in the wind. As Queen Moorhen's lead spinner and designer, one could think Jing would be busy. But she had a life of her own, even while being extremely close to the MudWing royals. When she had time, Jing would feast at the Queen's table, next to the King. One would say that Jing was more important than the highest ranking noble, and family-wise, she was incredibly close to being more loved than any noble, especially since the MudWing Royals seemed to be recruiting strange nobles, like the short and golden Bayou who wore awkward blue eyes. Jing's thoughts reached an end as a customer arrived. "Hello there, sir!" She flicked her rice hat off in greeting to the male MudWing, who smiled. "Ah, hello there. Mind if I purchase this silk?" He poked at a pale yellow silk, which was very basic other than a few flowers stitched into the light fabric. "Of course! Such a silk will only be ten coins." She slid the silk over, which she had wrapped in a light sheet to keep it from being ruined. He nodded and passed the coins over, which she dropped into a box. She patted Spice and sat back up on the top of her caravan. Chapter Two - Blueberry Living in the outskirts was never easy, especially for Blueberry's large family of seven members. The family was quite poor, and to add onto it, Blueberry was incredibly small and possibily deformed in the egg. She was a foot and a half shorter than her other siblings, and could be mistaken for a three-year old when she was actually six. But life was okay, living in an Outskirts town. The tiny MudWing looked out into the dark forest, lit by teal glowing lanterns. The grass gave off a warm feel, even if it was more of a marsh here than anywhere else. The townspeople here were warm and friendly, but also poor. They spent their lives as smalltown merchants or cooks, which was fine for Blueberry, who had a taste for baking and berries. The town was surronded by farmland as well as a black oak forest, with winding blackberry bushes and teal leafy lanterns. The homes here were bright and painted, since the town was known for being the center of "happiness". Kind of a Utopian farm escape. But it wasn't like the SeaWing "utopias", which were filled with resorts, jewels, and animi preforming magic tricks. The sun had set on the town and Blueberry was sitting in the square. Her siblings were at home. She sighed and looked around. It was full of treats and fun sights, such as tables filled with pies and cupcakes. There were also banners and lanterns and colorful decorations. Since the summer festival was coming up, everything had been overdone and even more beautiful than it would have been any other time of year. Spreading her wings, Blueberry huffed and lifted up. Her arrogance towards herself made her fly up faster, and reach the tips of the trees only a little bit slower than any other MudWing would have. It took Blueberry a moment to get settled, but when she did, it was wonderful to look out onto the land, and towards the Palace, a spiraling building made from red clay and black oak wood, with shining lights and stain-glass windows. And why did other tribes think MudWings lived in holes in the ground? Chapter Three - Jing The newspaper had flown off one of the walls. Everyone seemed frantic. Fear struck Jing in the heart as she read it. Was it false, or really, only 6 months after the SandWing Succession, were the SkyWings declaring war on the MudWings? Missing soldiers, ''it read, ''have been disappearing into the area right between the MudWing Kingdom and the Rainforest Kingdom. Sources believe that the Mud Dragons and Rain Dragons are planning to overthrow the SkyWings and claim a part of their territory. The SkyWings will not allow this. We have allied with the IceWings and SandWings. Be aware. War will be declared in three days time unless the two tribes surrender and let US take a fourth of each of their territories. ''Jing breathed heavily. She had to get to safety. In the past six months, advances had been made to each tribe battlewise, including a few modern creations such as guns instead of spears and catapults rather than main firepower. Jing gathered her stuff as dragons ran into their homes. Everything was happening so fast, even the sirens were going off now. She finished packing her stuff, fed Field and Meadow, made sure Spice was sitting in the front, and hopped into her caravan, which she rarely ever did. She preferred feeling the sun on her back, but night had fallen anyway. She sat near the back of Field and Meadow, leaning against Spice, who was alert and sitting up, and began to move. Refuge would not be found in the Rainforest, as that's where the SkyWings were also headed. That leaved the SeaWings as her only option for travel- wait. Somewhere in the paper, a safehouse, perhaps. She picked up the paper again, and sure enough. ''Jade Mountain will be housing dragons of all tribes who do not want to fight this war. Any attacks on the school and law will take action against that soldier or soldiers. Proceed there for protection. That was where Jing was headed, then. Into SkyWing territory. This journey could kill her swifter than a blast of fire in the heat of battle. Chapter Four - Blueberry They were invading. Fully armored SkyWings carrying guns, firing at all the dragons outside, raiding the homes inside. Blueberry quickly scrambled to her house and yelled for them to follow her. They ran as quickly as they could into the forest, a soldier behind them. Her brother, a pale brown MudWing with teal eyes, named Macaroon, punched him as hard as he could. Macaroon picked Blueberry up and they ran. Everything was moving so fast, it was a blur, but then they saw the town up in flames. "Jade Mountain," her younger sister, Marshy, who was three times the size of her, breathed. Blueberry nodded. "Y-yeah! Jade Mountain, they were providing safety." The dark red MudWing nodded her head, being serious for once. She counted her sibs, making sure they were all there. "Okay, uh, let's see!! Macaroon, Marshy, Fog, Lilypad, Raincloud, and Koala. We're all here." She looked to Raincloud, the brains of many situations. "We'll need to take low ground to avoid being caught," he murmured, hushing them into a bush quickly. The screams of MudWings back in the town made Blueberry shiver. "We'll head through the mountains, and if any SkyWings find us, we tell them that we don't wanna fight. I know it sounds like a horrible plan, but it's our ticket to safety." Blueberry looked at him. "They won't let us pass! A-ah... they'll take us prisoner?" She looked at Raincloud with a scared look. Raincloud sighed. "It's our only choice." I hope I can be a good enough BigWings... ''"Alright, let's do it." Blueberry blinked. The siblings moved out, towards the giant Jade Mountain Academy. Chapter Five - Jing Jing began the long journey towards the mountains. It was slow and treacherous, and the oxen had tired. But Jing had to keep going. She couldn't afford to be caught by the SkyWings. In the sky, the eagles cawed and dragons flew. She had seen a few SkyWings pass over, but Jing had flung her red silks over the caravan to make it look like some sort of SkyWing traveller. Such a vast army of the SkyWings, SandWings, and IceWings wouldn't bother to question a single traveller. She had even laid out a large SkyWing crest that she had gotten from a trade on the top, just to encourage the fact. After walking for about two hours, they were stopped by two soldiers, a SkyWing and an IceWing, both young males. It was bad; mostly because Jade Mountain was only a short flight away, probably 15 minutes. "Open up!" One cawed. It was a young but masculine voice that chirped. Jing huffed. ''I...ugh, I have to make haste. ''"Open up!!" He knocked on the caravan. Jing watched him huff to the IceWing, who pulled the door open. Both of their eyes lit up. "Well, look-y here." The SkyWing, plated in silver armor with red and blue marks, mocked and walked in. His friend soldier, the IceWing, also walked in. The SkyWing's tail moved along her back as she shrunk away. "Y-you get out of my caravan, now!" "What's the rush?" The IceWing growled and moved Spice out of the way, sitting next to her and placing his talon on her shoulder. "Why not stay a while?" He flicked his fingers off of her. The SkyWing sat next to her, too, smirking. "U-um..." She stuttered, trying to shake them off. "Look, I'm getting to Jade Mountain. I don't have time for you." Jing pushed the SkyWing off. "Not so fast," The IceWing moved in front of her. "We can't let such a prize go, especially one of the opposing side." Chapter Six - Blueberry The group had arrived at Jade Mountain safely with no struggle. It had turned out that there was a safer path through the forest that led into a sheltered cave. The cave then ended where the mountain was. A few blanket-covered refugees had just entered, so Blueberry and her siblings made their way up. Sure enough, the Dragonets of Destiny were welcoming them in. In the front sat Sunny and Starflight, the SandWing and NightWing of the prophecy. ''Should I bow or something? '' Blueberry was the last to reach the cliff. "Hello there!" Sunny instantly chimed. "We can see that you're MudWings, no wonder you're here. Welcome to Jade Mountain, now kind of a safehouse? Or refugee camp?" Starflight moved forward. "H-hello. Um! Welcome to Jade Mountain, I'll be giving you you're scrolls and information." The blind NightWing was guided by Sunny to a brown box, where he pulled out a scroll as well as a bag full of stamps, passports, blank scrolls, a quill, some ink, and a bag of crackers. "You're a...seven member troop, right?" "Yeah, how'd you know?" Blueberry whisked her head forward and took the scroll and bag. "Well, I can't see color, that's why Sunny had to help me, but I can chirp and kind of echolocate things. I can see each one of you, kind of. The BigWings is the small one, right?" Starflight answered, and clicked again. "Oh, that's neat!" Macaroon spoke up. He then laughed. "And yeah, that's Blueberry." Blueberry scowled. "Well, thanks for the warm welcome." She then smiled. Sunny nodded, and spoke again. "Your cave is the third one in the hall labled "Gold Winglet". Sunny moved out of the way and let the MudWings pass. After they entered, a group of three SeaWing friends arrived, out of breath. Chapter Six - Jing Jing exhaled. The SkyWing and IceWing had finally left after messing with her some more. They obviously were young, at most, nine years old, around her age. She had to move quickly. And so she did. Field and Meadow were extremely tired, so she was careful while navigating the peaks. Eventually, they arrived to see a few SeaWings standing on the exact cliff of Jade Mountain. She wondered how she was ever going to get up there. The dragons up there left, revealing Sunny and Starflight! The two Dragonets of Destiny waved at her, and she called back. "Help! I don't think I can get my cart up there." "Don't worry! We'll get Clay and some other strong dragons to carry you up!!" Sunny answered, and ran back. Starflight looked down at her. "Don't worry. She will be back soon!" About five minutes later, ten strong and muscular dragons came. Clay, Tsunami, three SandWings, two IceWings, two MudWings, and a buff RainWing hoisted the cart up. When it was finally done, Starflight welcomed her with Clay, Tsunami, and Sunny. "Here are your scrolls. You'll be in the fourth cave in the hall labeled "Gold Winglet"." Starflight nodded to her, and Sunny cheerfully cleared the way. "I'll take your cart and oxen to the back cave in the farm. It's near the prey center." Clay spoke. He then looked at Jing and saw worry in her eyes. "Don't worry! They won't be used for food!" He laughed. "We promise. Just tell Sunny or I and we'll let ya' back." Jing smiled. "Of course." Clay then led the oxen away. "Stay safe, Field and Meadow!" She had Spice in her talons as she walked through the cavern. She saw the three SeaWings again, and waved. One waved back. "So glad to be here!" The one called to her. "Me too!" Jing smiled back and continued to her cave. In the cave next to her's, she leaned in to see seven MudWings all cleaning and setting up. She smiled and began to unpack her stuff, putting the bag Starflight gave to her on the shelf. She sat down on a hammock and puffed her pillow. She had grabbed some stuff from her cart and laid it out, including a blanket, some crackers and easy-to-cook meals, and a bowl for Spice. Chapter Seven - Blueberry ''This day has gone by so fast. ''Blueberry thought, looking outside from the entrance of Jade Mountain. Her siblings had all finished setting up, and were probably exploring. It was now dawn, while they had left for Jade Mountain around 7:00 PM, and had been awake all night. Many other dragons had come throughout the night, no one wanted to fight anymore. Blueberry got up and stretched, only to see a group of dragonets a little younger than she was run by. Behind them walked a female MudWing with a blue flower crown, and a hybrid, perhaps a SandWing-RainWing, trailed next to her. They were both a little older than she was. Blueberry turned back to the outside. Sunny and Starflight had gone to bed after welcoming everyone all day, and a female NightWing named Fatespeaker and a female SkyWing named Peril, in fact, the old champion of the SkyWing arena, were welcoming dragons. Blueberry decided to move on. Maybe there would be a new paper out on the war. Sure enough, a male RainWing with bright green scales was passing out papers. Blueberry quickly picked on up. "Ugh!" She growled, staring at it. ''The war has begun, and allies have been taken. The SkyWings, IceWings, and SandWings fighting the MudWings, NightWings, RainWings, and SeaWings. The RainWings aren't really fighting, though, and are mostly blending in with the NightWings to fight. '' ''The first battle was held last night, only six miles from Jade Mountain. The MudWings crushed the small army of invading SkyWings, who clearly underestimated the tough warriors of the MudWing Kingdom. Go Mud dragons! Once she finished reading, Blueberry softened. She was relieved to know that the MudWings had won. The others looked happy, some sad, though. The war was not going well. An IceWing and a Ice-MudWing entered, looking upset. Blueberry watched them recieve a scroll and a bag and walk out. She decided to head to the prey center. Although she wasn't a foodie like the others, Blueberry knew that it was good for her to at least eat. Chapter Eight - Jing Jing finished unpacking, and looked to a simple yet comfy cave. She had never been to Jade Mountain before, and she thought that she may as well explore. A blank and flat stone with a piece of chalk sat beside her cave. It now read "Jing - MudWing" on it. She smiled. This was home now. The cave next to her, which was the one that housed the others, was empty now. The others were probably exploring, because all of their stuff was still there. The cave was much larger than her's, and probably once housed a winglet while her's only housed a meeting room. Jing left Spice in a small basket, and made sure he knew to stay in the room. Jing quickly walked, spotting other dragons. Dragons in coats, perhaps the rebels from the SandWing Succession, were drinking a strange non-achohal. They looked at her. Signature goggles resided on their heads. The whole area was darker, but cosy. The door into Jade Mountain had been closed, but Sunny and Tsunami were looking out the small holes in the walls. ''I wonder if Queen Glory is here? Their probably worried sick, the Dragonets of Destiny. ''She observed. Glory would need to attend business and command her soldiers, the NightWings and RainWings, to fight alongside the MudWings. Many SeaWings had refused to take part in the war, but surprisingly, few were left in Jade Mountain. It was hard for Jing to grasp that this happened all in three days. There had to be something else behind this war. Why else would they be moving it so fast? A SkyWing with a coat and goggles brushed past her and walked towards the other rebels. He held an old gun. ''So we are armed here. '' Jing flicked her eyes around. Clay carried no weapons, and neither did Sunny. But Tsunami did carry a small gun. But Jing's attention was already gone, as the doors were opening and light had flooded into the dark Jade Mountain caves. A new arrival with supplies walked in. It was a NightWing who carried two sharpened spears and wore a bandana. The supplies he brought, tons of food, a jug of water, and five guns. Category:Fanfictions Category:Content (Sorapaw) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)